Our Twilight Pastime
Our Twilight Pastime is the solo project of Mike Goldense. All of Our Twilight Pastime's music is recorded, mixed, and produced by Mike in his bedroom. Mike is an advocate of online music distribution, and believes firmly that sharing music is more important than making a profit off of it. It is because of this that he gives away all his music for free on Our Twilight Pastime's official website. Biography Mike Goldense has been putting out music under the name Our Twilight Pastime since 2004, starting with the ambient and layered release Selcouth/Sysiphian. Initially created as a solo side-project while he was in the band Let's Go Exploring, Our Twilight Pastime was not originally intended to have much singer/songwriter material in its catalog. However, starting with Yo Banana Boy, a split CD he put out with good friend Space Marine 17, Mike began to include more of this material on Our Twilight Pastime releases. 2005 brought about the dissolution of Let's Go Exploring, and Our Twilight Pastime became Mike's sole musical outlet. Putting together some of the material he had recorded for an upcoming full-length release, Mike distributed the 8 song de(mo)caffeinated at Our Twilight Pastime's first show. The next Our Twilight Pastime release, The Wave EP, was done a few months later in the same fashion at the venue The Wave. Shortly afterward, Mike gathered material from his previous releases, along with some re-recorded and previously unreleased songs, and created Our Twilight Pastime's first full-length, Terra Firma. A short tour opening for friends Nothing Plural followed the release. The next full-length, 2007's Drunken Sailors saw an increase in fidelity, as Mike purchased new equipment for his home recording studio (called the Roomcording Studio in liner notes). While Mike has always performed live as Our Twilight Pastime with just an acoustic guitar, his releases usually contain more instrumentation. Basement Demos saw OTP strip down to its live element for the 5-song EP. On Our Twilight Pastime's website, Mike stated that "As I write this, I say the chances are very high that each of these songs would be re-recorded for a later release." Mike is slated to begin work soon on this new album. In the mean time, Mike put up Odds & Ends on Our Twilight Pastime's official website. Odds & Ends contains alternate takes, demo versions, and unreleased tracks recorded from 2005-2007. According to the album's official page, Mike will "keep updating this album...adding new 'unreleased' material each new release." Our Twilight Pastime's official website allows its entire discography to be downloaded for free, including album art (when available). Each album has, aside from credits and copyright information, lyrics and trivia included for every song. Members *Mike Goldense (all Vocals and Instrumentation, except where noted) Discography *"Selcouth/Sysiphian" (2004) *"Yo Banana Boy" Split with Space Marine 17 (2005) *"de(mo)caffeinated" (2005) *"The Wave EP" (2006) *"Terra Firma" (2006) *"Drunken Sailors" (2007) *"Basement Demos" (2008) *"Odds & Ends" (2009) *"Little Bird" (2010) External Links *Official Website *Official Myspace Page Category:Musicians Category:Indie Folk